


Natural Selection

by MrFroboto



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Humor, Mari and Kanan being sneaks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFroboto/pseuds/MrFroboto
Summary: Mari drags Kanan to video Dia without her knowing. Things take a slightly unexpected turn and then a REALLY unexpected turn





	Natural Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random funny little idea that popped into my head this morning.

“Good morning viewers! You are watching Ohara Safari, with me, Mari Ohara as your host, and the lovely Kanan Matsuura behind the camera. Say hi to the folks at home Kanan!”

“Why are we doing this again?” Kanan asked with a sigh

“Because I’m on the brink of a major discovery!” Mari said matter of factly straight to the camera. “You see, behind this very corner, I had a near death run in with a wild Dia. Now normally Dias can be found in the wild protecting another creature called a Ruby. The Ruby, in turn, gives the Dia a sense of meaning in life. It truly is an astonishing display of symbiosis. However, this Dia seems to be alone. We must document it’s actions!”

The two girls peeked around the corner to see Dia sitting on a bench a good distance away. Mari was right, she was alone, but Kanan still didn’t see the need for all of the theatrics.

“Do you see her Kanan?” Mari asked excitedly. Kanan only rolled her eyes. “Zoom in on it. I think it’s doing something but I can’t tell.”

Kanan did as she was told and zoomed in. “Looks like she is about to eat some fruit.”

“How very interesting. I’ve heard Dias do eat fruit occasionally when they can’t find their main source of food, The souls of humans.” 

“Hey, don’t be mean!” Kanan said, but Mari could tell she was struggling to hide her laughter. Kanan looked back into the camera. “Ok it looks like she is about to peel open an orange. Wait a second, the bush behind her is… shaking? Mari, what’s going on?”

Mari looked just as confused as Kanan, “Hell if I know. I can’t see well all the way from here. Should we get closer?”

“Nah, she’ll definitely see us, I’ll just tell you what is happening.” Kanan replied, “ Ok, Dia peeled the orange now and is about to take a bite, but that bush is shaking even more than before.” Just as she said that a shock of orange appeared from the bush. Even Mari could see that it was Chika’s head that popped out of the bush and then everything started to make a bit more sense. Kanan started to laugh.

“Oh man, Dia was not ready for Chika to come out of that bush. You should have saw her face.”

“That’s why we are recording this wonderful interaction! It seems like a wild Chika has been attracted to the scent of her favorite food, Mikan Oranges. Now, Chikas can get wildly violent when it comes to mikans, however a Chika would never confront a Dia, even if it was for a mikan. Tell us what’s happening now Cameraman Matsuura.” Mari said, getting a kick out of the whole situation.

“First, don’t call me that, second it looks like they are talking. Chika looks pretty distressed, Dia probably just denied giving her any of her orange. Oh wait,” Kanan started laughing again, “It looks like Chika is on her hands and knees begging.”

“That poor creature, she probably has a family to feed, she’s desperate.” Mari said.

“Looks like Dia is close to her breaking point. Yep, she broke. She just handed Chika her orange. Oh she looks ticked. We are probably gonna be hearing about that today.” Then Kanan gave a little gasp.

“What is it Kanan, I can’t see anything from here!”

“Chika just gave Dia a… a kiss on the cheek.”

“WHAT????” Mari shouted, she was then immediately hushed by Kanan, who hid them both behind the wall. 

“You stay behind the wall ok, I don’t want to ruin anything. I’ll keep telling you what happens ok?” Kanan waited a minute and then stuck her camera around the corner.

“Ok it looks like they are talking again. Oh my god, is Dia twirling her hair around her finger like some school girl?” If Mari was drinking water right now, she would have spit it all over Kanan at this point, and Kanan wouldn’t have blamed her.

“Ok, more talking and more talking. I wonder what they are saying? It looks like Chika is taking a seat next to Dia now. And noooow-” Kanan cut herself off, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

“What is it? Tell me tell me!” Mari asked like a little girl about to get a present.

“They just kissed, like on the lips this time. Not even a peck, but like a real one” Kanan said in disbelief. Before Mari had the chance to scream out again, Kanan slapped her hand over her mouth. They waited another minute before Kanan decided to venture another look. 

When she brought her eye to the lens, she nearly choked. Her blush took over her entire face. “Mari, you are going to have to look at this one yourself.” Mari looked confused but looked through the camera anyways.

“Kanan,” she said simply, raising her head away from the camera. Her eyes looked off in the distance, too confused or shocked to make any kind of face or reaction than sheer befuddlement.

“Yes Mari?”

“You are recording this right?” 

Kanan gave a wicked grin, “Every last second.”


End file.
